DaveKat (no better name :D )
by Foxchan142
Summary: DaveKat feels, lots of fluff, some kissing. mentions of self harm. and lots of Karkats amazing language C: enjoy. (p.s. its a oneshot )


DaveKat (no better name :D) Your name is karkat Vantas and you are currently pinned to the couch by none other than Dave fucking Strider. But he's not smiling, it doesn't even look like he's joking or trying to be funny. He's got a serious look on his face, and he's glaring at you from behind his shades, well you think he is anyway. What the hell? "GET THE FUCK OFF ASSMUNCH!" you yell as you try to break free but he has a good grip on your wrists and you both know that you're not going anywhere. His hand reaches up to your sleeve, shit….. he knows. Your eyes widen as he pulls your sleeves down to reveal the scars covering them. As soon as he pulls your sleeves at least halfway down your arm you knee him in the gut causing him to fall on the other side of the couch. You then pull your sleeves back down and stand up. "WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.?!" you snarl. After he's done doubling over in pain he looks up at you, his shades fell off of his face too, you've only seen his eyes one other time but he was smirking, this time he has a concerned look in his eyes. He stands and walks closer to you and you stand still. You cross your arms and look down. "Karkat, What the hell? Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asks as he stands in front of you. You don't answer, hell fucking no, it's none of this douche bag's business. Why the fuck would he care anyway? "Karkat, look at me" you shake your head and back away. He walks close to you again and lifts your chin up and he looks into your eyes. Your bottom lip trembles as red tears roll down your cheeks. "Aw Karkat" he says as he pulls you into a tight hug and he pets your hair, attempting to calm you down but its' too late, your shaking violently and sobbing into his shirt. "Shhh it's ok" "L-LET GO" you choke out. Dammit your such a fucking wriggler, so worthless. He wont let go he just hugs you tighter. "Are you going to do this again?" he asks. "PROBABLY" you say quietly. He starts to rub circles on your back as he says sweet things into your ear, like 'I'm here', 'your gonna be ok' and 'please don't do this'. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?" "Because i…" he starts. Because he what? "WHAT?" you look up at him, the tears stinging your eyes "I love you" he says, your heart practically stops and your breath hitches. 'I love you' is a human phrase that means..… He's flushed for you? Really? Ha fuck no, he hates you. "YEAH RIGHT." You say in a bitter sarcastic tone and he glares at you, in about half a fucking second he smashes his lips against yours and holds your head in place so you can't move away. "MMFF!" you growl at him but there's no way he's letting you go until you lose all the oxygen in your body. You barely part your lips (accidentally :I) and his tongue darts in causing your knee's to go a little weak. His left hand grabs your ass-cheek (my personal dictionary has this word in it…so deal with it :I ) and you squeak as he pulls you as close to him as possible. Shit, smart move Vantas, now Dave is trying to prove that he loves you, the biggest smile breaks out onto your face and he pulls away and stares at you. He rest's his hands on your hips and just admires you. You try to take the smile of your face but its helpless; you are overly happy right now. He loves you, and you love him back. You turn your face and try to hide but he pulls your face back and puts his forehead to yours. "You have such a beautiful smile Vantas." He grins at you. "SHUT UP STRIDER" you say, still smiling like an idiot. "Hey. I love you" You bite your lip and look up at him "I LOVE YOU TOO DORK" as you say this his face visably brightens. He grabs your wrist. "No more of this. Ok?" he asks. "BUT-" you start "Buts are for pooping. No more, do you hear me? I don't want you hurting yourself." "I-I'LL TRY" you say quietly. You will try, for him. But it won't be that easy. "Good. But imma have to check your arms everyday ok?" he says sternly. "OK" you respond. He hugs you tightly and whispers 'I love you' and 'you're so perfect' into your ear. You are Karkat Vantas and you love Dave Strider. 


End file.
